Forever and Always(Remake)
by HiccupHaddockLover
Summary: *Modern AU, fluffy HiccupXAstrid & OCxOC* It's Hiccup and Astrid's 5th year anniversary, and Hiccup is trying to do something romantic with Astrid. But when Hiccup's sister starts dating Hiccup's enemy since Kindergarten, will he pay more attention to them than Astrid? *


** Hi guys... I keep messing up this story, but I think I'll do better this time though...I hope! Luff ya all, plus, I'm looking for people to be in this story! Give me names and everything, new contest in session!**

**:D I think this time it's going to be bit of a song fic, don't own "Let Me Go". All rights go to Avril Lavigne and Chad Kroeger.**

**Who else is excited for tomorrow(4-9-14)! Jay Baruchel's 32nd birthday! Sing happy birthday to him everyone!**

**(MODERN AU) Toothless and Stormfly are humans, just nicknames though. Toothless' real name(in my story, at least) is Logan(I'm watching I Didn't Do It right now) And Stormfly's Lindy. Don't worry, they still call them Toothless and Stormfly.**

**I don't own anything other than the plot. The OCs are based on real people... my best friends and I. I'll put the cast at the bottom of the list. If you want a part in particular, don't be afraid to ask me(as long as no-one else took it)! have no-one to play Toothless or Stormfly yet, so PM me if you want the part! First one gets the part!**

**This chapter is going to be the shortest out of all of them. I'm just testing this to see if I should do more :D**

**Now on with the remake of Forever and Always! Hope you like it...**

* * *

. *Hiccup's POV*

"Astrid, settle down! I'll get my present all ready for you!" I tried the to assure her through the phone. "Just go on with Ruffnut and the others like you were!" I heard a sigh come from the other end.

"Fine, I'll go for you, Hiccup... I love you..." She said dreamily.

"Love you, too!" I sighed as I hung up the phone. Totally lied to her. I had no idea what to get her!

I just realized something. Noah will know what to do! Except, the thing is, I have no idea where she is. I think she might be hanging out with Astrid and a few of her friends.

I had to call her, Noah is one of Astrid's best friends, she knows what she would like.

I pulled out my iPhone 5, which has a bright green rubber case. I was just about to tap her contact, when I felt someone whack me on the head, which messed up my hair. That made me ticked off.

"Oww... what Sherman?" Slammed my hands on the table, angrily, and turned around expecting to see my little 7½ year old brother, Sherman. Instead of seeing the spikey red haired boy with over sized black circle glasses, I looked up only to see a guy, who looked about 19, had black flippy hair, emerald forest green eyes(like mine), wearing a black sweatshirt, black jeans, and black converse.

It was my older brother, Toothless.

Toothless' real name was Logan, but our family and friends call him Toothless. Wierd nickname, but he got it for a good reason. Our parents told us when he was little, before he grew his teeth, he would always smile. A toothless smile. The nickname stuck ever since.

My real name on the other hand, is Hunter. I'm called 'Hiccup' because I'm so scrawny and weak. It means 'The runt of the litter'. To sum it up, it pretty much means I'm the weakest of the family. So that just really makes me proud(my famous sarcasm!).So I've never really been called my real name, except for at school, when the teachers called me for attendance. When ever someone called me 'Hunter', I'll growl.

Another bad thing about my REAL name is that my arch enemy's name is Hunter. We've been rivals ever since Kindergarten, so for about, 14 years we've been enemies. Plus, he has an forgettable voice, just like mine! No fair!

"Whoa," he said, backing up and putting his hand right above his chest, to defend himself. "Easy, bud, it's just me."

I leaned back into my chair and sighed in relief.

"Oh, Toothless, it's only you. For a minute there I thought you were Sherman," I leaned back and almost fell off my chair.

"Clumsy," I sighed underneath my breath, mentally hitting my face with my palm.

"Uh... Hiccup? Are you okay?" I heard Toothless ask, walking into the kitchen, obviously to eat. It's not like he goes into the kitchen to be a Pandacorn. Or maybe a llamacorn? Or maybe both.

I sighed again, not realizing that I had picked up a pencil and started tapping it with my left hand. I always tap something whenever I'm stressed or mad about something.

"No, I'm not," I looked at him through the unglassed window, that went into the kitchen. "Do you know where Noah is? I've been looking for her everywhere. I need advice from a girl."

Preferably her best friend; and my twin sister.

I looked to my older brother, who's chugging on a jug of milk and dripped it down his dark sweatshirt, pretty much choking.

"Uhh... d-do you really want to know about where she is?" What? Why is he acting like this. He knows something... I just don't know...

Yet.

I stood up from my chair, knocking it over on to the ground with a _**thump.**_

"Yes, Logan Haddock," I yelled jabbing my finger into his boney, thin chest. "I would like to know! Where's my sister?!"I yelled really loud, gaining confidence. The most I've ever had with Toothless at least. I've never called him his real name before. I hope I won't get beat up for this...

"Ummm... Noah's with Astrid," he looked down, refusing to look at me. "A-and her b-boyfriend."

Boyfriend? Boyfriend! What boyfriend?! Noah has never told me about this 'boyfriend' of hers!

"What? Who's her boyfriend, and why did she never told me about him!"

Toothless started to back up.

"U-umm... I-it's Hunter..." My face went all wide eyed.

I grabbed my jacket, and headed out the door.

"Wait, Hiccup, where are you going?" I heard Toothless shout from behind me.

"To find my sister," I said, not even bothering to turn around. "I don't want her to get hurt like me!"

Toothless began to argue, but I slammed the door closed, stomping away.

On my way to Astrid's house, I ran into a boy, about my age. Literally.

"Hey watch where you're go-" I looked up from the ground to see a guy, about my age and height. He was wearing blue framed rectangular plastic glasses, a blue striped jacket(unzipped), a dark blue shirt with a dragon on it, blue jeans, and red gym shoes. He had light brown-red hair(with a little less red than my hair), and freckles.

"_**Hunter..."**_

* * *

**Hey, I'm sorry it's too short. But like I said, it's just the pilot! I wanna know if I should continue. I _promise _the next chapter will have Hiccstrid fluff (If you want me to continue) **

**Now let's see, what's open casting;**

_**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third:**_** OPEN SPACE**

_**Astrid Hofferson: OPEN SPACE!**_

**_Noah Haddock: (me) Noah Fisher_**

**_Hunter: Hunter(my boyfriend in real life)_**

**_Toothless Haddock: OPEN SPACE_**

**_Stormfly: OPEN SPACE!_**

**_Ruffnut: Hailey Fisher(little sister)_**

**_Tuffnut: OPEN SPACE!_**

**_Kaitlyn/Lynn: Abigayle (Abby) Fisher (sister)_**

**_Allison/Allie: Kadence (Katy) Fisher (sister)_**

**_Fishlegs: OPEN SPACE_**

**So there will be more OCs along the way, but this should be good enough for now. So plenty to choose from!**

**Rules to audition:**

**1\. You have to be at least three Hiccstrid Fanfics published**

**2\. You can only be a Hiccstrid shipper (NO HIJACK OR MERICCUP SHIPPERS ALLOWED)**

**3\. No being harsh if you don't get the part, because, you just might be getting the next part :D**

* * *

**I'd like to give a shoutout to CreativeWriter96! ;) He's just so kind, and an amazing writter :D You guys(and girls) HAVE to read his story, "Twinsanity: Fanfic Version"! It's an amazing story! A Hiccstrid Fanfic****  
**

**_~ Noah3_**


End file.
